


Happy To Be Here

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco isn't happy to be going back to Hogwart's for an 8th year, but after running into Harry Potter he might just change his mind





	Happy To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or locations. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Draco had not wanted to come back to Hogwart's. Not even a little. And why should he? If he went back, he'd have to face the people he had helped hurt. He'd have to face the damage he had caused. He'd have to face the only person that had forgiven him. He'd have to face Potter. And he definitely wasn't ready to face Potter. 

But the Wizengamot didn't care a bit about what he was and wasn't ready to do. Returning to school for an eighth year was part of his probation. It was either go to school or go to Azkaban. The choice had been easy. 

As Draco made his way down the train, he found himself unsure. For the first time he was unsure of where to go. Should he seek out his fellow Slytherins, or risk the wrath of unknown students? If he went to his housemates, it would seem that he was unwilling to change and grow as a person. Thanks to his Muggle lessons throughout the summer with Hermione, he had changed. He knew that he wanted to be a stronger man than his father. A better man. 

However, if he risked sitting with students he barely knew, he may well be fighting before arriving to school. 

Before he could decide, fate chose for him. A door opened beside him. He looked down into the surprisingly green eyes of Harry Potter himself. Potter seemed slightly uncertain of himself. He looked down quickly before looking back up at Draco. "Do you maybe want to sit?" Harry asked, vaguely gesturing behind him into the compartment. 

Draco knew he should say no, but when he opened his mouth to reply his voice betrayed him. "Er, yea. Sure. Thanks," he stammered. Why was this happening to him? He followed Potter into the compartment. Trying to regain some of his lost composure, he positioned himself gracefully by the window. 

Potter, much to his chagrin, sat directly across from him in the otherwise empty compartment. "I didn't want to come back," Potter confessed. "I don't imagine you did either." 

"Not particularly," Draco said casually. He barely refrained from sneering. It was a habit he was trying to break. "We both know why I didn't want to come back. What I'm curious about is why you didn't want to. I thought you loved it at Hogwart's?" 

Potter opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again. He appeared to be seriously considering his response. After a moment, just after the train started to pull from the station, he spoke quietly, "I was sitting here alone, hiding from everyone. Friends, fans, well wishers. They all want a piece of ' The Harry Potter'. But I don't know how to be him. I'm just me. Just Harry," he shook his head slowly. "I was pretty happy to see you, actually."

Draco was momentarily speechless. Recovering quickly, he said, "Why on earth would you be happy to see me of all people? Are you daft?"

"I know it's weird," Potter chuckled and Draco was unnerved because he quite liked the sound of it. "But I like that you aren't afraid to argue with me."

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "You enjoy arguing with me? You really have lost it, Potter."

"No, see. I'm not explaining it well. You still act like I'm just Harry. I'm not some godlike hero to you. And then with the Weasley's… I love them, but they treat me like I'm fragile. Like I might break at any moment. They should be caring for each other and they're all concerned for my mental health. I love that they care, but I just need some space." 

"I can understand that, I suppose." Draco gazed out the window, watching the scenery roll by as the train passed. "I think that's part of why I provoked you so much. At home, my parents were always busy. They didn't see me. My friends, if you could call them that, were too afraid of my father's influence to even disagree with me. But you. You would rise to the occasion every single time. So, yea. I get it."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, the two talked about quidditch and their preferred courses. The trip passed relatively quickly and they soon found themselves the subject of fast traveling gossip as other students saw them walking and entering a carriage together. 

When they arrived at the castle, Professor McGonagall informed the upper classes that the house tables had been replaced with round tables of various sizes. The houses would be encouraged to intermingle and socialize. Knowing they could sit together, Draco followed Potter to a table towards the back of the Great Hall. 

As students filtered in, Draco found himself being ambushed by an aggressive hugger. Bushy hair filled his vision briefly before Hermione turned to Potter, hugging him as well. She sat beside Draco, nodding her approval, "I'd heard a rumor that you two were hanging out together. I'm glad to see it's true. Ron's never going to believe it when I write to him."

"How's his auror training going?" Potter asked. "I haven't heard from him for awhile."

"He says it's hard, but he enjoys it," Hermione said as she waved the girl Weasley and Luna over. 

The group listened to the start of year announcements and watched the first years get sorted. The feast was as delicious as Draco remembered and as he glanced next to him, he saw Potter laughing freely at something the girl Weasley had said. Seeing Potter that carefree, next to him, caused something in his chest to clench and his breath caught in his throat. He smiled brightly as Potter turned a brilliant smile in his direction. Like he was worth smiling at, and he decided that maybe he was happy to be back after all. 


End file.
